callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zombies (Treyarch)
it is possible that the soviets got group 935's research and tried to make zombies. listen, can we just remove all of the possible history bit and start again? --DrRichtofen 17:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay. It has been removed and replaced with what is now currently considered truth, not theory.--Poketape 05:46, 10 August 2009 (UTC) We already have this page. See Zombie. I'm making this page redirect to Zombie. :Oh, wait, you're actually referring to the game mode. Sorry. New Section? There is much more content in the maps that relate to the story. Tunguska on walls and flashing by when you teleport, for example. The "mystery" of the zombie's isn't completely explained with a radio from "Shi No Numa" and two from "Der Riese". Maybe a new section could be added for all the weird messages and things. Just a thought. __--X Relicz 13:52, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Not everything is explained yet? You're right. Perhaps in the next map pack, there will be more information about the bloody zombies in the zombie map of it. Jupitus 08:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) But before that happens, you guys should get the radio transcript right...and also add in more transcript from der Riese, take a listen in the easter egg folder on PC, it helps. 22:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Next Maps Can we possibly discuss what the next Zombie Maps will be. Rumors and what-not; the bit about France and Area 51 (USA), also the bit about an actual campaign misson. Please discuss -Shiniholum I think things will get too out of control and the page will become more speculation than fact.--Poketape 01:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Well I did in fact say rumors, so that anyone one reading this can chose to take it as meer fiction. I figured that to place my question/idea in any other Call of Duty World at War section wouldnt fit; so why not the zombie page (after all this is all fiction anyway) -Shiniholum If you want to discuss about speculation like that, do it on the talk page. Any speculation like that will be deleted, for this is only suppose to be for facts. CirChris -Here to help! 14:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 12:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Corrosion? What features of Corrosion are used in Der Riese?--Poketape 01:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I think Poketape has a point there. What features are there from the map. I don't see any. DevilWarrior112 12:39 19 September 2009 (UTC) CoD 7 Okay so we all know that Nazi zombies has unanswered questions, and that treyarch is making cod 7, so its my theory that there will be new zombie maps in cod 7. I think this should be noted. Anyone else?--CODENAME Druganov 11:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) It's speculation, with little to no proof. Although they are making Call of Duty 7, there is no current hints or clues to them putting a Zombie game mode in the game. CirChris -Here to help! 14:35, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 12:24, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Its been confirmedDarkraider09 14:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC). It will most likely answer the unanswered questions Same Guys Are the people you play with in Shi No Numa the same characters as in Der Riese? Jupitus 08:31, September 27, 2009 (UTC) And Why does these texts appear extremely little? Jupitus 08:32, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes they are! Jupitus 11:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Edward/Dr. Richtofen 'It has been decided that Edward is Dr. Richtofen' I'd like to see what evidence this statement was based on as this section was supposed to be only based on factual evidence that can be proven, not things that have just been 'decided'. The fact that Dr. Richtofen has been to Der Riese before is not enough, as I'm sure plenty of people would have worked there as well. Also I think you'll find that Edward is an English name, not German which makes it very unlikely that Sr. Richtofen is Edward. Personally I would like this removed from the page as there is simply not enough substantial evidence. Yeah there is. We have a guy from Treyarch that's confirmed that Richtofen is Edward. Cpl. Wilding 20:38, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Sweet, like candy... With the addition of sentry guns in MW2, a zombies game mode in MW2 would be amazing.... - Yeah, but it's not going to happen. Cause the zombies has nothing to do with the storyline of MW2. Maybe something with russians or terrorists? Or a sentry gun in WaW zombie mode. Jupitus 12:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) That would be tight if they put something like a sentry gun in Black Ops zombies! Diantegrassstain 00:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Unlikely Area 51?? Why is it unlikely that area 51 isn't going to be the next nazi zombie map? I can understand that there probably won't come another zombie map, but if so, it's gonna be area 51; and then no Nazi Zombies or Imperial Army zombies, but like you already said, American zombies. Why is this a problem?? Jupitus 12:29, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Chances are that we'll never see it because a lot of people now play solely on MW2, and there is too little fan interest for another Zombie map, which is a shame, as I for one would like to see Area 51. Another reason is that never in Call of Duty history have you had to shoot Americans (Excluding MW2 of course), so that area is probably rather touchy. TankDempsey 16:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) New Nazi Zombies map I feel that, for a new nazi zombies map, it also needs a whole new feel. Here are a few things I think should be added: #New map should be a graveyard, or forest, and the base could be a log cabin or small house #Underground tunnels #Mounted machine guns #Nazi, Imperial, AND American zombies, all in one map #New traps (maybe graves, or death spikes) Anyone with me on this? Who wants a huge FUCKING graveyard map? :Actually, I want a map that's more suited to small skirmishes to be honest. Moozipan Cheese 20:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sound nice but you would be technichly copying combat arms cabin fever zombie survival if you do a small house. Sgt Sprinkles May 12 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll make a blog about this. 22:39, May 11, 2010 (UTC) If you have it on pc, you can get custom maps in tunnels. And mounted MGs. And to Sgt Sprinkles, didn't combat arms technically copy nazi zombies? Wii+PC 01:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : : : : : Nazi Zombies for the Wii? I've read from several forums that there will be a Wii port of the Nazi Zombies game mode, but none of them list a source. Since Call of Duty 4 was released for the Wii last year, it may seem reasonable for a Wii port of Nazi Zombies this year. Can anyone confirm this? [[User:Hax 217| Captain H]][[User:Hax 217|'ax 217' ]][[User Talk:Hax 217|''T]] 23:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I've heard a lot about all this, but I can't find any source or proof as well. It is reasonable for them to make a port of it for the Wii, but I think that Treyarch might not want to listen. What I know is that World at War for the Wii was a last minute suggestion, so they made it quite badly. But I still hope there will be a port for it. -Arget : I've not heard anything about this, but I suppose it's possible. Moozipan Cheese 18:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : I too have been waiting for nazi zombies to port to the wii. However, it seems that major videogame companies don't care about the wii, and they release their games on this console as well just to make more money. : Guest User A few questions Maybe this sounds like a very stupid question, but I'm going to ask it: *Where do you get this mode from on the Xbox? To download it you have to have Xbox Live, don't you? (A friend of mine has a 360 and wants to play Nazi Zombies) *Where do you get this mode from on the PC? And do you have to pay anything additional? (I think I'm going to buy CoD5 because it's a lot cheaper after one and a half year) Thanks for answering. Araxiel 1911 20:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Nacht der Untoten, the first level of Nazi Zombies, is unlocked on the Xbox 360 version after you complete the campaign and sit through the credits. The other three maps have to be bought from and downloaded from Xbox Live, yes. :* I don't have the PC Version, but I believe it's free to download, and you can even download custom-made ones. :Moozipan Cheese 21:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) It's the same on PC. 21:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the fast replies. I just searched and I found that the patches for the PC are free and that they include the Nazi Zombie maps. (http://www.callofduty.com/supplies/pc-updates). And now that I'm here. Is the Multiplayer still being played or will I find deserted servers and no one to play coop? Of course I know that people are still playing it. But basically I want to know if it's nowadays harder to find players and if it's played more or less than CoD 4. Araxiel 1911 22:26, May 11, 2010 (UTC) It'll take a minute, but you'll find a game. 22:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The Nazi Zombie Story It all started on a plane. Five men were on a plane that they were heading home. A couple months after World War 2 happened. There was an air field bellow! One man on the plane to send a radio message to talk to them. All he can hear was Nazi Zombie noises. Also hear people shooting guns also screaming and yellling. There were getting hit! After a couple hits the whole entire left wing completly shot off. Before the wing got shot off the dropped a carbet bomb (Thats why you see holes in the ceiling durring gameplay). As they went and crashed they were still alive. They told the pilot to stay there and the four men went to the air feild. They went inside and realised they only had pistols with them and left there guns behind! They saw they were inside a room with stairs blocked off and a door. With also windows borded up. So, Tthey went out there and saw it was a Nazi Zombie attack! The pilot on the crashed plane eventually died. The four men survived and were called by the creators of the zombies to go to the asylum. They saw they got seperated into two rooms! The power was off so they couldn't meet up. They men saw some really strange stuff. They saw these weird machines that had weird symbols on them. A trash pile with a teddy bear on it. It was very strange. They were trying to get the power on(That peter turned off so they zombie out break wouldn't happen). So they went out to try to get to the power so they can get to these weird machines and the origonal Random Box. They used the Random Box quite a few times and realised one of them got the teddy bear. They didn't know what happened to the box so one of them went to go get a weird drink (Jugernaut) And realised he felt stronger then turned around to go back up stairs. But then something caught his eye and saw the Random Box! So he ran up stairs quickly to tell them that the Random Box had landed down stairs. The men didn't believe him so a man went down there to check it out. He saw it there and opened it. He got a very strange looking weapon. He studied it for a second and realised to was the PPSH-44! He turned around to show his friends the weapon up stairs. Once he turned around there were zombies that hit him and killed him. The three men were up stairs wondering when he would come back up. After about 5 minutes they realised he might be dead. They evntually got over runned. One by one. Until one was left... His name was peter. He descided he didn't have much more time of his life. So he sent a radio message down to the zombie swamp (Shi No Numa). He evntually died by the zombies. The men at the zombie swamp died. Then they never got the message... All might have been lost.. So Dr. Maxis hired these men to envestigate the area. The saw that there was a man hanging there. They didn't know who he was so they figured it might have been a man who couln't take it any more. Dr. Maxis at the factory was standing there with her daughter samantha. They were testing the zombies with the teleporting to the main frame. It wouldn't work. So Dr. Maxis secretly took Samantha's dogs(There is a radio message that proves there is more than one dog) and tried teleporting them. But eventually turned them some how into the hell hounds. They wouldn't teleport back to the main frame and Dr. Maxis wondered what would happen. So Samantha went questioning to her dad about the dogs. Dr. Maxis happened to have a gun with him. She thought he might have killed them. So Dr. Maxis's partner left the room and shut it. Dr. Maxis heard a click noise. He said "Oh my god. He has locked the door". Fog appeared in the room. Suddenly a lighting ball came. Then lightning came down and a god apeared. "Is that one of my dog's?" Said samantha. "Yes it is samantha now get back!" He commanded. The dog caught samantha and turned her into a zombie. Dr. Maxis took out his gun and shot both of them. He heard a sound that said "Warning". "Oh no. They're coming! I've got to find my pills!" Said Dr. Maxis in shock. He realised that his partner went evil and unleashed the zombies. He set the settings on * Reproduce*. The machine kept making zombies! Dr. Maxis heard sounds of crashing noises and glass shattering. He realised what he did. He saw fog come again after a while. He heard lightning bolts and heard people screaming and dieing. Dr. Maxis found his pills. It said on the label "Death pills". He took one out and said "God help us all". He took the pill and silence came. No more noises were heard... Shortly after a few minutes he died (There is a radio message that proves that he needs to find his pills and knows they're coming). They men at Shi No Numa were still fighting and found a gun in the box that was a strange looking gun. It was the wunder waffe DG-2! Dr. Rictofen said that was there new weapon. They noticed some random fog apeared and dogs came. Dr. Rictofen said "Oh no. Dr. Maxis has made a huge mistake"! So they went and completed the area and when leaving they noticed a meteor. "That is where we got our eletric from to make that weapon," Dr. Rictofen explained. "Would you shut up already?" The American (Demspy) said. Fine, fine what ever you say American. As they reached to the factory they got knocked out. They appeared into the middle of the factory with only a pistol. Everything was ruined. "Dr. Maxis has created the worst thing in history!" Dr. Rictofen said. "What did I say to you before?" Yelled the American. The heard the speakers say "Power levels critical". Dr. Rictofen thought this was pretty bad news. He saw that the door to the his new invention he was working was closed. "We need to turn on the power"! Everyone ignored him. "I just want an f***ing perk, okay mister smart guy?" Smart aleked the Russian (Nikoli). They went and opened the doors and got to the power switch. Dr. Rictofen saw a hand and examined it. This is peter's hand... "How did it get here? I thought he was supose to be at the asylum". Hmm with the power on all we need to do is get the teleporters working! "You have a mind of your own dude," Said the japenese dude (Takeo). "I worked here. I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON OKAY?!?!" Screamed Dr. Rictofen. Dr rictofen got to open the box and got his latest invention. A Monky Bomb! "What is that ugly thing?" Said the American. "It is my new invention!" Said Dr. Rictofen. They were fighting zombies and dogs until the American needed a weapon. He went to go get a gun out of the box. "It's too risky Dempsy!" Said Dr. Rictofen. "I like risky," Said the American. He went out and got killed. The three others realised he wasn't coming back. "I need a gun too" Said Nikoali. "Oh my god, Nikoali did you see what just happened to the American?" Yelled Dr. Rictofen. "Oh well, I am dieing so this zombie out break doesn't happen!". "Okay suit yourself," Calmy said Dr. Rictofen. Nikoali never came back after about 10 minutes. "Takeo we need an upgrade!" Said Dr. Rictofen. "Okay," Takeo replied. They went into the near by teleporter. "I hope this works!" Said Dr. Rictofen. He tightened up and teleported along with Takeo. WOOOSH. They succesfully made it to the main frame! They defended each other while one was doing and upgrade. They sat there with millions of zombies swarming them. That sir... Well is our story... I can't come to a conclusion of what happens next. That is my story! /Facepalm KillerKing17 08:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Did you get that from just super 9 or did he get that from you. And we will spend our time reading this fanfiction, WHY?!?!?! tl;dr Points System I just thought of this but they say on one of the radios in der riese that they dont have enough element 115 to keep the experiments going on the teleporters and they cost a fair amout of points. So could it be possible that for every hit on a zombie (10 points) could be giving you element 115 to use other machines. like the pack a punch every shot out of gun you upgraded sounds like a laser gun. is it that the ammo is now filled with element 115 instead of gun powder. The raygun and wunder waffe get more ammo and gets stronger so could it be alot more 115 in them. —Unsigned comment was added by 97.90.20.55. It's possible, but character quotes refer specifically to scoring and points so it's unlikely. Good idea, though. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 05:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) black ops? when black ops comes out will we make a new page or change this one to include both?zacksmeg 14:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully black ops for the wii will have zombies..I mean, come ON, a DS zombies? Area 51 I think we can pretty much say this is likely to be a new map in Back Ops. Area 5 didn't exist in WWII, but came about during the 1960s- the time frame of Black Ops. With the heavy referencing to Area 51 in WaW's NZ, I think it's highly likely they had planned this. User:Slusho42 I hope you're right, but cause you have to buy the prestige or hardened edition, I won't be able to play on it :(. Maybe they'll make th new maps DLC?! Jupitus 11:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) If zombies are completely coming back we can expect one of the map packs will have area 51.Sgt Sprinkles 11:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) New weapons? or the old ones? Will, in Call of Duty: Black Ops, the guns you have to use in the zombie games, be the same as in Call of Duty: World at War or will they be the new ones from BO??? Jupitus 11:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) No one knows yet, but it would be cool if there was an option. The MG42 was one of the best guns. But an upgraded crossbow would be cool. 15:53, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops will have cold war weapons. Including an upgraded crossbow. General Geers 02:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Tunguska The Thrid Zombie map, Shi No Numa has it's own story to unveil. During searches if the map I have seen many things, one of which is the writing on the wall in one of the zombie spawn points. This Writing reads a single word and that word is Tunguska. Now, after searching Tunguska on the Internet I have further realised the story of Shi No Numa. The '''Tunguska Event', or Tunguska explosion, was a powerful explosion that occurred not far from the Podkammennaya Tunguska River in what is now Krasnoyarsk Krai in Russia at 00:13:35 GMT on June 30, 1908 (June 17 in the Julian Calander in use locally at the time). The explosion is believed to have been caused by the air burst of a large meteoroid or comet fragment at an altitude of 5–10 kilometres (3.1–6.2 mi) above the Earth's surface. Different studies have yielded varying estimates of the object's size, with general agreement that it was a few ten metre's across. Although the meteoroid or comet burst in the air rather than hitting the surface, this event is still referred to as an impact. Estimates of the energy of the blast range from 5 to as high as 30 megatonnes of TNT (21–130 PJ) with 10–15 megatons of TNT (42–63 PJ) the most likely—roughly equal to the United States castle bravo thermonuclear bomb tested on March 1, 1954, about 1,000 times as powerful as the atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima, Japan, and about one-third the power of the Tsar bomba, the largest nuclear weapon ever detonated. The explosion knocked over an estimated 80 million trees over 2,150 square kilometres (830 sq mi). It is estimated that the shock wave from the blast would have measured 5.0 on the Richter Scale. An explosion of this magnitude is capable of destroying a large metropolitan area. The Tunguska event is the largest impact event over land in Earth's recent history. This all ties in quite nicely with the Meteorite remains in the Swamp in the Storage Hut. When you shoot this rock as the player Dempsey he says: "I wonder if that rock brought those freakbag's". So is the Tunguska event possibly the cause of the Nazi Zombie Event in Shi No Numa. By XCorruptSpud Let it rest I think it is unarguable that no more maps will come out for Cod 5 zombies. Black ops is nearly here, and there is basically no hope for a new map pack. 00:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Let it rest I think it is unarguable that no more maps will come out for Cod 5 zombies. Black ops is nearly here, and there is basically no hope for a new map pack. 00:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Some thoughts... After watching the nazi zombies video, I noticed that in one of the tvs, there was multiple clips of a zombie in a tie. That means that the Zombies have escaped and are running rampid around the world. Also, what if the Zombie storyline is running parallel to the WaW/Black Ops storyline? Would that mean that there will be a Zombie only cod game eventually? Conqueror of all Zombies 19:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Cost of Hardened Edition I want to buy it, but exactly how much will it cost? 01:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) question will nazi zombies be in the standerd version of black ops or just the hardened edtion and the prestige edtion? ```` The original 4 will be Hardened and Prestige only but 1 all new map will be in all versions but I have a feeling that the originals will be released as DLCSniperteam82308 18:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Kino Der Untoten Apparently this is the name of the first zombie map in Black Ops. It translates to "Theatre of The Undead". If it is in fact real, it confirms that teleporters, the WaW characters, at least some WWII weapon (eg. the MP40), 50's era weapons and actual nazi ''zombies will return. Activison has claimed copyright on youtube videos of the map so it's probably official. I think it is confirmed but I can't read the full article because of the freakin' school filter. General Geers 01:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh awesome! So no vietcong zombies yet? 16:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps on a different map. Vietcong zombies are perhaps the equivilent of jap zombies. General Geers 05:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I think that the map is just showing that the Zombies have escaped, and Civilian/US Military (watch the first Zombie update. You'll see zombies in US Military uniforms and in a suit and tie) will come later. I doubt that Vietcong Zombies will be in it. Conqueror of all Zombies 00:48, October 24, 2010 (UTC) mystery site gknova 6 is really comng along did anyone check the mystery site on the poster yet A Problem.... I've just thought of something. What if the "Nazi Zombies" mode in Black Ops is not called "Nazi Zombies"? Would that mean renaming the article, making a different article, etc? Lucario of the Gods (talk 12:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Nacht is Not Airfield. Nacht Der Untoten was Nazi. Airfield was Japanese. Not the same thing, different hemispheres. OverseerTange 21:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops Zombie Mode Leaked (ENDING SPOILERS) Gentlemen, we have zombies. If you don't want to spoil the game's actual ending for yourself, '''DO NOT WATCH' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwa0Ug4LFjY& Or you can skip to about 4:20 for the zombie footage. General Geers 02:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Someone who is friends with carbonfibah ﻿ If you think this is spam, don't. I am Shoreyo from CoDz, I was on the list given to carbonfibah thanking people for their help with the community, But Carbon has banned us from mentioning leaked footage, so i thought you guys could spread it our, a guy called teaminPaniC has youtube vids which are leaked Black ops zombie modes, like the jfk mode and the mode with tank and the other guys. I would also like to say, 1. The 'leaked' images of the zombie mode lobby were made by someone at CoDz to show how easy it was for footage to be fake, but someone saw it and didnt read the description... honestly 2. The crawler zombies let off gas that blurrs vision, we saw this confirmed in leaks, you can discuss whether that is the 'nova gas' or if that explains why the men wore gassmasks in the gk vids. 3. The whole of black ops is set in a torture room resembling gk before the zombies update, mason is tied to the chair and is tortued using epilepsy, he keeps saying 'all i can see is those f***ing numbers' he keeps having flashbacks which are the missions you play, so they range in different times and aren't in order We know about the nova 6 in the crawlers but thanks anyway. I have i theory for the "new" zombie story but we can't use leaked info (which is stupid because if activison are trying to kill it that means its real). General Geers 04:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Possibility of zombies =Possibility of zombies= this might sound dumb but what if the zombies are just humans that were recently killed and were put into an experiment that brings them back to life that ultimately failed but instead gave them new life in the sense that they are alive yet their flesh has wnet necrotic and that their brains went into a feral/primitive state. (i know this wouldn't explain the glowing eyes or the new crawlers but if it was something similar to this hey could have "adapted" the experiment to make mass produced zombies) Spartanjohn117 19:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Black Ops Zombie Possible Story This is pieced together from GKNOVA6 and leaked footage and it will have some holes. Richtofen has (seemingly) continued research on Element 115 (possibly with other Group 935 survivors) and has developed a time machine (leaked info here) Richtofen got his old zombie team together and used the time machine to get into the "Theatre of The Damned" (thats what was said in the vid its not thr translation). In the Theatre they find a new enemy, Crawlers. I'm guessing they were created by scientists experimenting with Nova 6 gas on primates (which explains why Crawlers release Nova 6 gas when they die, the gas blurs the players vision). In the Pentagon Castro is in a meeting with JFK, the secretary of defence and Nixon to discuss the Cuban Missile Crisis. Zombies interupt the meeting and JFK tools up his mates with a secret weapons cache. In the Pentagon map zombies also take the apperance of buissnessmen and scientists (the scientist seem to appear only on the lower levels of the Pentagon). Hopefully I can upload a pic from a leaked video which looks like a comic and tells some part of this story. General Geers 05:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Kino Der Untoten Info Here's What Richtofen has to say about the zombie infested theatre. static Entry 741021! Perhaps the station will hold the Key to the real goals of group 935. I still do not trust my uncoventional allies, but they are of great use to me. But I discress. Who would've thought the MDT was capable of time travel. How many stations does this group have? Where did that little girl disapear to? Only time will tell what new questions await us in this... THEATRE OF THE DAMNED! static. '' General Geers 06:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC)' Shale we creat new pages for the new maps